


Running into Darkness

by Purapine69



Series: Welcome to the Foundation [3]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, F/M, Government Agencies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Multi, Other, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Living, breathing, existing all things everyone likes and loves to do that is until the foundation decides to put a screeching halt to it.





	Running into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been edited and while it might reference the other parts in this series it's not completely connected. .but that might change who knows.

“I’ll call you later i’m about to get off the train. Yes, yes I know i’ll pick you up some butter; Ha! You wish as if i’d ever be caught eating one of those rock hard hockey pucks you call scones.” Today like many other days I went out to go walk around and explore the big city New york, New york personally i’d always found it a bit redundant but I didn’t name the damn city. “Okay, yeah, bye.” Living in the big city is always fun as dirty, busy and just all around hectic this place can be it’s got it charms.

 

~ Now arriving at Fulton St. Please watch your step. ~

The intercom rings out as the train packed with people slows to a stop.

 

“Butter, milk, flour, chicken meat. .oh  _ Organic _ chicken meat whoops. . peanut butter, bread” I mumble off my list as I push my way through the crowd of people on the platform and up the stairs “pepper. . green or red? oranges, mangos” 

 

“Spare some change?” a man in ragged clothes asks as I pass him by.

 

“Always.” I smile dropping him a few dollars before heading on my way, the store is at least a few blocks away; the perfect chance to hook up my headset and listen to some music. The remixed version of a recent pop song has me regretting that I forgot my ipod at home. “What good is unlimited net for listening to music if it’s all crap?” I grumble switching to my phone’s stored music which admitly takes up more than half of it’s memory card space.

 

The weather is fanomal not to hot not too cold with just the right amount of clouds to make it pictureuesk, with each new song I pass another street eventually reaching my destination the store bustling with people even tho it’s mid-morning.

 

“Excuse me?” I hear a soft voice call from behind me “Would you happen to know where Broadway is?” the woman asks.

 

“Oh, uh. .you’re a bit far from broadway; where are you trying to go?” I grab a small shopping basket as she pulls a napkin from her hoodie’s pouch showing it to me. “Hm. .never heard of this place.” Indigo Room is messily scribbled on the napkin “Do you have a phone?” she shakes her head “Ah, then i’ll use mine; so what is this Indigo Room exactly if you don’t mind me asking?” I type the name into my phone hoping to find something close by to give her good news.

 

“It’s a bakery.” she smiles fiddling with something in her pouch, giving her a once over she looks about my age and from the raggedy backpack slung over her back she’s a collage student with loans the only thing out of the ordinary about her is that she smells different to clean for how she looks.

 

“A bakery? Strange name but then again they have a plant called Sex Grandage so it’s all par for the course.” I reply frowning “Are you sure it’s called Indigo Room?” she hums in response “That’s a strip club, so unless they make human flesh beagles or it’s a new fetish move I don’t know about, I think someone gave you the wrong address.” I sigh showing her my phone.

 

“Not again.” she groans shoulders slumping “Fuck men! I’ll never trust them again!” she screams stomping her foot “Liar’s the lot of them!” 

 

Ah, I get it now I guess an ex or hook up said to meet them somewhere for a date and she’s just been fucked with “You tell it sister.” I chuckle hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible emotional support was never my strong suit. “Anyway good luck on your man free life.” I mumble “Have a good day.”

 

“Thanks.” she huffs as I start to walk away “by the way you have beautiful eyes.”

 

“Thank you.” I call over my shoulder quickly disappearing into the sea of people. “Okay now back to what I was doing; first eggs.” I head over to the fridge to grab some eggs when an almost 7 foot tall man bumps into me. “Oh, excuse me.” I bow grabbing my items before running off to the next area; as I continue to go through my list I get a feeling somebody's watching me I brush it off as being paranoid and keep moving down the list. When I got to the butter I have to stretch to get to the top shelf. ‘Why the put the shelves taller than the average person i have no idea!’ I gripe when the same man bumps into me again. “Oh, sor- oh hello again.”

 

“You dropped this.” he says holding out a small bunny phone charm.

 

“Oh! Thank you, I have no idea how it keeps coming off.” I giggle grabbing the charm “can I ask you a favor?” he nods, apparently not one for words “Think you can reach that butter? The Yunvi brand please.” I point to the top shelf moving out of the way so he can grab it. Now getting a better look at him he’s dressed pretty casually black cargo pants, black v-neck and black boots every visible inch of his body is covered in thick black hair; despite a scar running down the left side of his face that curves along his chin his face isn’t badly mared and clean shaven.

 

‘I think his favorite color is black.’ I muse as he grabs the butter handing it to me. “Thank you, and man you’re tall what are you 6 maybe 7ft?” 

 

“6’11” he corrects patting me on the shoulder “Anyway be safe, hear people’s been getting mugged recently.” his voice rough and scratchy like sandpaper being run over gravel, and he wrecks of cigarettes.

 

“You clearly haven’t lived in new york then.” I joke waving goodbye “Be safe yourself don’t need someone thinking you’re gonna rob ‘em.” 

 

My phone beeps *Get grass-fed beef too.* the text reads.

 

“How about a please?” I sigh rolling my eyes as I step up to the butchers counter. “Do you have any dry-aged meat ready yet?” as per the usual I get my items and head to the till thankful that at least the lines were moving fast. “Have a good day.” comes my automatic response to the cashier as I head back to the station. 

 

Halfway to the station I receive another text from James *Scones, don’t forget scones.* 

 

“Right. .scones.” the bakery I need is on the other side of the alley i’m about to pass a block up, breaking into a jog I turn the corner into the alley when i’m brought to halt by a nearly immovable wall. 

 

“Ow. .fuck.” I rub my head looking up to see the same man as before the stench of cigarettes assaulting my nose once again. “Oh. . .hello. .again.”

 

“Hey.” he smiles “Didn’t think i’d be seeing you around so soon.” he says stepping closer to me.

 

“Me neither; anway I have to go the bakery is probably busy right now and I don’t want to go home again without my scones otherwise i’ll never hear the end of it.” I say trying to slip past him just as i’m about to pass him he pulls out a gun holding it to my neck.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” he argues pushing me further into the alley at the far end is a black van waiting in the street the logo says “South Central Private Security” the van itself has black tinted windows. “Target detained.” he says into a radio hidden inside his shirt “We’re moving out.” a faint roger that came in return.

 

“Sorry to be rough with you sweet stuff but we’re going to go for a little ride.” he jams the gun between my arm and torso so it would look as if he just has his arm around me. 

 

“Who are you?” I evaluate my chances of taking him down when two more people come running up behind us both dressed in casual clothing one even wearing baggy jeans and a night shirt.

 

“Me? Oh, baby don’t you remember? I’m your boss.” he laughs as we make our way out of the alley and to the van “You rookies and you’re forgetfulness.” he jokes shoving me into the car the others quickly piling in as well; Inside there’s at least two people in full swat armor pointing what I can only guess are automatics at me.

 

“Who are you people?” I snarl moving back pressing myself into a grate separating the front from the back “Kidnapping is illegal.”

 

“It would be, if you were human.” the gruff man replies holding out a zip tie “Now give me your hands. Look this isn’t going to get any easier if you fight us.” one of the heavily armored men shoves the barrel of his gun right into my face pressing it to my cheek. “Hands. Now.” reluctantly I reach up letting him tie both my wrists and feet. “Ian grab her hair I don’t want her biting me.” he commands as the armored guard grabs my hair bun and yanking it my head back painfully the cold metal of a collar with small needle like teeth hook into my neck as it’s latched tight. “That should do it you can let her go.”

 

My eyes wander around the 5 people in the back one of which I recognized as the woman from before. “This is the easiest skip i’ve ever detained.” she beams clearly pleased with both her acting and my naivety. Everyone finding a seat in the small truck save for the two armed gunmen.

 

“Don’t say that just yet until she’s in a cell we can’t say this is successful.” one of the others replies.

 

“So doll I bet you’re feeling a bit confused right now aren’t ya?” the burly man sighs taking a seat on one of the benches closest to me “Well do you care for an explanation?”

 

“Am I going to get the truth?” I glare at back at him curling into a corner.

 

“Hey now don’t look at us like that we’re only doing our job.”

 

“You’re kidnappers!”

 

“I wouldn’t call this ‘kidnapping’ you are not a kid.”

 

“Fuck you.” I growl the other gunman copying the first by shoving his firearm into my face. “I didn’t do anything to anyone.”

 

“Not yet. .ugh back up boys let her breath if you’re worried she’s going to try something just hook her to the cage. I’m Lombardi by the way.” the man now called lombardi greets “That’s kate” the hooded woman waves at me “Liam, David, Ian, and Mel.” 

 

“I say we just knock her out less chance of her trying anything.” Ian suggests pulling a syringe from his fanny pack.

 

“If it gets dicey fine but I don’t think she’s going to hurt us trust me if she wanted to she would have.” Lombardi replies turning to face me both the gunman having moved off me for the moment. “So, i’m guessing you have some questions and. .well I can’t answer all those questions but what I can answer is who we are.”

 

“Let me guess you’re some super secret government foundation to protect the people from stuff.” I snarl baring my teeth at them.

 

“Nice shiniers you got there.” Liam comments flashing me a smile the baggy jeans still trying to fall around his ankles.

 

“Pretty close; guess living with a conspiracy nut pays off doesn't it?” he chuckles pulling a milky way from his pocket “And seeing as how I just confirmed you're ‘too wild to be true’ story then that almost means you know that we know that you’re not human.” 

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” he replies leaning back in his chair; While what he said wasn’t untrue but I would never outright admit it.

 

“We’ve been watching you for a long time, lot of guys good guys going around and digging to make sure we get the right one.” Lombardi discloses taking a bite out of his candy bar.

 

“Uh huh well you have the wrong person i’m just a normal human-”

 

“That’s a sign right there no one says ‘normal human’ it’s ‘normal person.” Mel corrects from the front seat.

 

“Ever hear of otherkin? My soul is of a male fox/yak mix so I can say that.” I retort earning me a snort from several of the people present.

 

“Now that’s a creative excuse I haven’t heard in a while.” David chuckles “Okay maybe that time we arrested that fox guy but other then that it’s a rare excuse.”

 

“Sure, kid sure and i’m a logistic manager, honest.” lombardi jokes taking another bite of his candy “Look you come with us nice and easy and do as we say or- we can get rough with you. The easier this is for us the easier it will be for you in your new home.”

 

I mumble under my breath curling in on myself “What defines as ‘easy’?” If I can’t get them to believe me I might be able to at least get them to let their guard down, but from what they say and how they act is true and this isn’t just some random kidnapping of very organized nut cases getting them to let up will be hard.

 

“You coming with us and answering a few questions then if what you say is true and you are a human then we’ll let you go if we’re wrong and we’re not then you’ll come with us.” he replies.

 

“And what if I tell others?”

 

“We have our ways of making people forget.” 

 

“Can you ask them now? The sooner I get home the sooner my food won’t go bad.”  I huff and resign myself to laying on the floor “Speaking of where’d my groceries go I paid one hundred thirty two for those damn it!” 

 

Lombardi chuckles “Being kidnapped and you worry about money; life must be good for you.”

 

“I worked for that money! Couldn’t you have at least brought it with me?” I snap while the point isn’t about weather or not I actually care about my money which I do; it’s more about the fact that now everyone in the back of the van with me visibly relaxes finding me less of a threat.

 

“Skip’s always the most entertaining to listen to.” Mel comments as we take a sharp left sliding me into the opposite door.

 

“Ow. .” I lean against the door rubbing my head on the cool metal “It’s hot. .”

 

“It’s a van.” Kate remarks polishing her gun everyone save lombardi making a show of their auxiliary.

 

“Open a window, maybe a vent?” a quick no was my answer as we come to a near screeching halt throwing me into the cage grating. “OUCH. What the hell are you doing up there playing bumper cars?”

 

“Would you prefer you we lock you in a cage?” Mel inquires as we take another sharp right sliding me into the other wall. “We live to please.”

 

“You know what, i’m fine i’ve always been a fan of ice skating anyway.” I remark as the world around me turns dark the hollow sound of cars speeding past each other as lights flicker through the front windows. “So what am I being detained for?” 

 

“Don’t know we’re just doing our jobs.” lombardi defends pulling some papers from one of his pockets. “Fucking eggheads don’t even tell us nothing.” he grumbles.

 

“Sounds about right.” I agree as blindinging light fills the vehicle once again. ‘Out of the tunnel and into the world I wonder if I still have my phone on me.’ I muse listening to them talk amongst themselves. I curl up again the door of the van rubbing my face into a corner of the wall wall of the van I hear both the guards raise their guns ready to shoot. 

 

“Got anyone you care about?” I hear Lombardi ask.

 

“My mom, and dad and my pets. I wondering if they’ll miss me?” I sigh the sound of car passing under us already an indication we’re pretty far from where we started.

 

He sighs running a hand through his shaggy hair “Probably.”

 

“Think mom and dad will miss me?” my breath coming out shaky as I try to fight back tears.

“You’re parents died five years ago.” Mel corrects from the front.

 

“I still visit their graves, don’t you?” she didn’t reply as I let the silence settle over us.

 

“Look, kid-”

 

“Hey. .Lombara was it?” I turn away from the group my body pressed tightly against the wall of the van.

 

“Lombardi.” he corrects.

 

“Sorry, Lombardi I know you probably don’t care what will happen to me but. .can we at least talk until we get there?” I gently flex my muscles the brittle zip tie already giving with so little effort.

 

“Sure kid. What do you want to talk about?” I feel for him I really do he’s sympathetic to those who deserve it and has a bit of dark sense of humor if it weren’t for all this i’d say i’d find him hot.

 

“You know one of my favorite recent tv shows?”

 

“No. .what is it?” I can hear the tenderness in his voice it’s hard to imagine seeing so many people being taken to god knows where to be used for god knows what.

 

“Psych!” I use my super strength to lunch myself from the car taking the door with me as I fly over the overpass being sure to give them the bird as I fall into a garbage truck passing beneath us. “See ya bitches!”

 

“God damn it!” I hear a muffled curse as the van disappears into the distance. The sting of a needle and a cooling sensation tips me off to the collar that has a nine of ten change of having both a tracker and heavy sedative in it if I ever got far enough from them for it to trigger.

 

“This is gonna be one hell of a story when I get home.” I chuckle tearing the zip ties apart as if they were wet tissue paper. “Oh, and I should call James tell him to get out.”


End file.
